Pleistocene Epoch
Pleistocene Epoch is a roleplay where you survive as animals from the Pleistocene Epoch! Hunt and/or forage for food, raise babies, join a group, or survive on your own! You can even play as a human! Members Carnivores Gray (iLoafCheetahs3) (Female, not pregnant) (Dire Wolf) (Gray fur, white eyes, her right eye was blinded in a fight against Bananas, wears a black flower on her ear) (6 years and 7 months old) Calix (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Gray fur, light tan chest and belly, navy blue eyes) (2 years and 7 months old) (Mate: Shadow) Audrey (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Sabertooth Cat) (Oak brown fur, slightly darker spots on her fur, forest green eyes. She looks just like her mom.) (3 years and 7 months old) (Little Sister: Katniss, deceased) (Adoptive Cubs: Crystal, Coni, Moonwatcher, Pup) (Biological Cubs: Josie, Juniper, Emerald) (She had a crush on a coyote pup named Slycan when she was younger, but eventually when they were both in their late teens they stopped seeing each other and Audrey accepted that she would never be able to be with him, as canines and felines just can't hybridize.) Shadow (Soukayna7) (Female, pregnant, overdue!) (Dire Wolf) (Silver fur with a white chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a black flower on her ear.) (2 years and 7 months old) (Mate: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Name (Username) (Gender) (Dire Wolf) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Shadow) (Father: Calix) Josie (Sierra48725) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Tan fur with dark brown spots, medium green eyes, wears a hot pink flower crown) (5 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Juniper (Zoe6288) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Oak brown fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown spots, medium blue eyes, wears a purple flower crown) (5 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Emerald (Fullhouse71) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Oak brown fur with dark brown spots, deep forest green eyes, wears a lavender & peach pink flower crown) (5 months old) (Mother: Audrey) (Father: Sawtooth, deceased) Crystal (Lunaswiftmoana) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (White fur with silver spots and light blue eyes. Wears a dead white butterfly on her ear.) (8 months old) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) (Adoptive Father: Sawtooth) (Her mother died of birth complications, her father was murdered by another sabertooth who was male. Crystal was then found by a female sabertooth and was adopted, but after a week the adoptive mother realized she didn't want Crystal anymore. She abandoned Crystal at the Pack of Heavy Snows' cave, so she was then adopted by Audrey and Sawtooth.) Moonwatcher (NC15) (Female) (Sabertooth Cat) (Silver fur with a dark gray chest and belly, blue eyes, white stripes and spots) (4 months old) (Disowned Mother: Silver) (Biological Father: A dead unnamed black sabertooth from a far away land. He died 5 days before he was born. He wouldn't have been present anyway since Silver broke up with him before heading off to this land.) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) Pup (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Sabertooth Cat) (Silver fur with a dark gray chest and belly, dark gray stripes, dark gray ears, teal eyes) (4 months old) (Late Mother: Silver) (Biological Father: A dead unnamed black sabertooth from a far away land. He died 5 days before he was born. He wouldn't have been present anyway since Silver broke up with him before heading off to this land.) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) (He and Gem are forbidden lovers.) Coni (Vanillamoon207) (Female) (Cave Lion) (Tan fur with a white chest and belly, seafoam green eyes, dark brown spots) (5 months old) (Her mother was attacked and killed by something mysterious, which is guessed later on by Audrey and Silver to be a mastodon based on the description she gave to Audrey and Silver. Coni doesn't remember what happened after the attack, but she was found by Audrey and Silver frolicking outside their den in the rain, where she told her story, and was then adopted into their pack. When she first came into the pack, she didn't remember her name, but finally recalled it after a little bit of spending time with the pack. She says that her mother named her after conifer trees, which were her mom's favorite tree. Audrey reminds Coni of her mother, both personality-wise and physical appearance-wise.) (Adoptive Mother: Audrey) Lil Mayo (Cookiesmart66) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Dark gray fur with a light gray chest and belly, white flame pattern. Orange eyes, wears a blue lei along with a bracelet on his front right paw made of white pebbles and holly leaves.) (1 year old) Princess Prettysparkles (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with hot pink eyes, a hot pink flower crown, many hot pink flowers all over her tail, and hot pink flower petal bracelets on each of her paws.) (1 year old) (Mother: Scarlet) (Father: Elm) (Little sister: Lala) (Little brother: Scar) Jamma (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Reddish brown fur with tan chest and belly, forest green eyes.) (11 years old) (Pups: Several unnamed adult males, Wolfy, Crab, Bill, Bones, and Gem) Wolfy (Igors13) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Reddish brown fur with dark gray chest and belly, dark brown eyes.) (2 months old) (Mother: Jamma) (Father: Gryphon) (Brothers: Crab, Bill, Bones) (Sister: Gem) (He was the first born of his litter, making him the oldest pup in the pack.) Bones (Jammer1g467) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Tan fur with a silver chest and belly, dark gray ears, dark brown eyes) (2 months old) (Mother: Jamma) (Father: Gryphon) (Brothers: Wolfy, Crab, Bill) (Sister: Gem) (He is the second born in his litter, making him the second oldest pup in the pack.) Bill (Pawpaw1978) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Tan fur with dark gray ears, silver chest and belly, and forest green eyes.) (2 months old) (Mother: Jamma) (Father: Gryphon) (Brothers: Wolfy, Crab, Bones) (Sister: Gem) (He is the third born in his litter, making him the middle pup in his pack. He often sneaks off to meet his best friend, who he also has a crush on, named Lala.) Crab (Arriaga40) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Reddish brown fur with tan chest and belly, dark brown eyes) (2 months old) (Mother: Jamma) (Father: Gryphon) (Brothers: Wolfy, Bill, Bones) (Sister: Gem) (He is the fourth born in his litter, making him the second youngest pup in the pack.) Gem (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Reddish brown fur with tan chest and belly. Heterochromic eyes, her left eye is forest green and her right one is blue. She wears a mint green and hot pink flower crown.) (2 months old) (Mother: Jamma) (Father: Gryphon) (Brothers: Wolfy, Crab, Bill, Bones) (She and Pup are forbidden lovers. Gem is the only girl in her litter, and also the only girl her mother had ever had in the wolf pack. Gem has four brothers, Wolfy, Crab, Bill, and Bones. Gem looks just like her mother except with heterochromia. Gem was the last born in her litter, making her the youngest. Eventually, Gem left her wolf pack, The Pack of Strong Wolves, to join a sabertooth pack known as The Pack of Heavy Snows, which is the pack that Pup had resided in. Though, the leader of the pack and adoptive mother of Pup, Audrey, said that Gem could only stay until she turns 2, which is when she'd have to leave the pack, as Audrey knew Gem's dire wolf instincts would get in the way of the sabertooth pack. Gem recently met a male 2 month and 1 week old black wolf named Pounce, who has a crush on Gem, though Gem just likes him as a friend.) Lala (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with hot pink eyes, wears a purple flower on her ear.) (2 months old) (Mother: Scarlet) (Father: Elm) (Big Sister: Princess Prettysparkles) (Little Brother: Scar) (She is in a pack and she is well taken care of. She often sneaks off to meet her best friend Bill. She's a very sweet, innocent, kind pup, a cinnamon roll she is. She often friendzones Bill, though. Lala's mother is very skilled at healing with herbs, and has taught Lala the basics, and still continues to teach her to this day. Lala was born in a litter of four, but only she and her little brother Scar survived, the other two dying of unknown causes. It is unknown whether the other two were stillborn, died soon after birth, or lived to be at least 2 weeks old. The exact birth order is also unknown, though it is official that Lala was born before Scar.) Max (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Sabertooth Cat) (Light tan fur, light peach chest and belly, tan spots, dark brown eyes.) (3 years old) Scarlet (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with silver chest and belly, teal eyes.) (5 years old) (Mate: Elm) (Daughters: Princess Prettysparkles, Lala) (Son: Scar) (She is very skilled at healing with herbs, and teaches her daughter Lala about herbs.) Scar (Tokidoki1111) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with silver chest and belly, unknown eye color.) (2 months old) (Mother: Scarlet) (Father: Elm) (Big Sisters: Princess Prettysparkles, Lala) (Scar was born in a litter of four, but only he and his big sister Lala survived, the other two dying of unknown causes. It is unknown whether the other two were stillborn, died soon after birth, or lived to be at least 2 weeks old. The exact birth order is also unknown, though it is official that Scar was born after Lala.) Elm (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Black fur with hot pink eyes) (4 years old) (Mate: Scarlet) (Daughters: Princess Prettysparkles, Lala) (Son: Scar) Herbivores Bananas (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Woolly Mammoth) (Brown hair, yellow eyes, white tusks) (10 years and 8 months old) Flower (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Pleistocene Horse) (Tan coat, dark brown mane, lavender eyes) (1 year and 8 months old) Hope (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Macrauchenia) (Light yellow coat, teal eyes) (10 years and 4 months old) Nice Horse (Moom90girl) (Female) (Pleistocene Horse) (Tan coat, dark brown mane and tail, dark brown stripes, blue gray eyes) (11 months old) Peanutbutter (Thejuicylemon10) (Female) (Glyptodon) (Tan shell, scales, and fur with reddish brown ears and dark brown eyes) (2 years old) Omnivores Dena'ina (Bamboogummy) (Female, not pregnant) (Human) (Black hair, medium skin, brown eyes) (22 years and 8 months old) (Very calm and kind.) (Lives in a wooden shelter. Inside the wooden shelter there are two beds, and outside of it, a safe distance away, there is a campfire.) Bonnie (Bamboogummy) (Female, pregnant with 2 cubs, overdue) (Short Faced Bear) (Gray-brown fur with dark brown belly, hot pinkish purple eyes) (4 years and 8 months old) Gloo (Gloo10xo) (Female) (Short Faced Bear) (Dark brown and gray-brown fur, silver eyes) (Not born yet) (Mother: Bonnie) Name (Username) (Gender) (Short Faced Bear) (Looks) (Not born yet) (Mother: Bonnie) Sophie (Sophieb63) (Female) (Human) (Blonde hair with light skin, medium green eyes, armed with a bow and arrow, wears a light gray feather on a brown necklace, many pink and blue flowers in her hair, also wears dark gray clothing) (14 years and 8 months old) (When she was only 10, her whole tribe and family died in a huge fire, Sophie was the only survivor. After surviving the huge fire, she built a wooden shelter for herself and lived there for another four years until somehow it was destroyed. Then, Sophie found Dena'ina and now lives with her.) (Adventurous) (Lives in a wooden shelter with Dena'ina. Inside the wooden shelter there are two beds, and outside of it, a safe distance away, there is a campfire.) List of playable creatures If you are a member with a members only character, once you become non member that character will stay alive, don't worry! While you are non member you can play as a new character of a species that is for all jammers, and once you become member again you can return to your original character, and even keep using your non member character! You ARE allowed to have multiple characters, so you can have as many as you want! Omnivores Human (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 8 months, LS is 1, females are ready to breed at 15 years old, males are ready at 16 years, though it is not recommended either gender breeds until they are at least about 18 to 19 years old. lifespan lasts 79 years) (Eats everything edible) (Social) Short Faced Bear (Spring, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 4 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats mostly meat but some plants too) (Solitary) Dodo Bird (August, gestation period lasts 4-6 weeks, clutch size is 1, sexually mature at 1 month old, lifespan lasts 17 years for females, 21 years for males.) (Eats mostly fruit, but also eats acorns, seeds, plant bulbs and roots, crabs and shellfish. Chicks, until they are weaned, are fed crop milk.) (Solitary) (Monogamous, raises chicks together. Chicks are adults by 1 month old.) Neanderthal (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 8 months, litter size is 1, females are ready to breed at 15 years old, males are ready at 16 years, though it is not recommended either gender breeds until they are at least about 18 to 19 years old. Lifespan lasts 79 years.) (Eats mostly meat, the majority of the meat they consume is from woolly mammoths and woolly rhinos, though the neanderthals also occasionally eat fruits and veggies.) (Social) (Monogamous, raises children together.) Glyptodon (July-August, gestation period lasts 4 months and 2 days, litter size is 4, all pups in the litter are identical in appearance and have the same gender. Ready to breed at 9 months old, lifespan lasts 12-15 years.) (Eats plants, already dead animals, and bugs.) (Solitary) (The father does not help raise the pups. Instead, the mother raises them.) (Pups are born with a soft gray leathery shell, which hardens and changes color into an adult shell over time. The weaning process begins at age 2-3 weeks old, and finishes at age 4-5 months old. After this, the pups stay with their mothers until they turn 6-7 months old, which is when they disperse to live an independent solitary life. Glyptodons use their tails to fight, and males will fight other males during breeding season for the rights to breed with females, as deer and moose do.) Herbivores Woolly Mammoth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Mastodon (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period is 1 year and 10 months,LS is 1, finish puberty at 10 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Ground Sloth (Members only) (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 1 year and 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 60 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Pleistocene Horse (Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 1 year, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 30 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) (Foals begin the process of weaning by age 3-4 months, and finish it by age 6 months.) Long-horned Bison (Members only) (July to September, gestation period lasts 10 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at three years, lifespan lasts 15 years) (Eats plants and occasionally fruit) (Social) Woolly Rhino (Members only) (Can breed at any time, mostly spring, gestation period lasts 15 months, LS is 1, females finish puberty at 10 years, males finish puberty at 8 years, lifespan lasts 50 years) (Eats plants) (Solitary) Irish Elk (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Reindeer (Members only) (Autumn, gestation period lasts 7 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year old, female lifespan lasts 18 years, male lifespan lasts 16 years) (Eats plants and mushrooms) (Social) Antifer (Males are members only, but females are for all jammers) (Winter, gestation period lasts 6 months, LS is 1-2, finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats plants, sticks, fruit, and acorns) (Social) Macrauchenia (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 11 months, LS is 1, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 20 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Chacoan Peccary (Can breed at any time, mostly during Spring and Summer, gestation period lasts 5 months, LS is 2, finish puberty at 1 year and 4 months, lifespan lasts 9 years) (Eats plants) (Social) Camelops (November-March, gestation period lasts 1 year and 3 months, litter size is 1, ready to breed at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 40-60 years) (Eats plants) (Social, extended family groups, anyone can breed) (Infertile by age 20) Carnivores Dire Wolf (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, LS is 5-6, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 17 years) (Eats meat and fish) (Social, family groups where only the parents are allowed to breed) Sabertooth Cat (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 3, finish puberty at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 25 years) (Eats meat) (Social) (Cubs get adult saber teeth at 1 year and 6 months old, though they get smol sabers at 3 months old. Cubs will get teen bodies at 6 months old, adult bodies at 1 year old. The weaning process begins at 3 months old, and finishes at 8 months old. The specific species of sabertooth being used here is smilodon populator.) Cave Lion (Can breed at any time, gestation period lasts 3 months, LS is 2-3, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 14 years) (Eats meat) (Social) (Both males and females don't grow manes.) Theriodictis (Winter, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 4-6, finish puberty at 10 months old, lifespan lasts 5 years) (Eats meat) (Social, but hunts alone. Family groups where only the parents are allowed to breed) Eurasian Puma (December to march, gestation period lasts 3 months, litter size is 2-4, finish puberty at 2 years old, lifespan lasts 13 years) (Eats meat) (Solitary) Pleistocene Coyote (January to march, gestation period lasts 2 months, litter size is 5-7, 8-9 when populations are scarce. Finish puberty at 1 year old, lifespan lasts 8 years) (Eats meat) (Social) Terror Bird (Can breed at any time, incubation period lasts 2 months, clutch size is 3-5, ready to breed at 3 years old, lifespan lasts 62 years, monogamous, raising chicks in pairs) (Eats meat) (Can be both social or solitary, depends on the individual.) (Females are attracted by big beaks and pretty wings, though terror birds have relatively small wings and are flightless. Males will dance with females as a mating ritual. Terror birds of both genders will also give gifts to those of the opposite gender that interest them and sing in order to attract mates.) Social Groups Human Tribes None Mammoth Herds None Mastodon Herds None Pleistocene Horse Herds None Long-horned Bison Herds None Irish Elk Herds None Reindeer Herds None Antifer Herds None Macrauchenia Herds None Chacoan Peccary Herds None Sabertooth Cat Packs Pack of Heavy Snows Audrey (Bamboogummy) (Leader) Crystal (Lunaswiftmoana) (Teen) Gem (Tokidoki1111) (Teen) Josie (Sierra48725) (Cub) Juniper (Zoe6288) (Cub) Emerald (Fullhouse71) (Cub) Moonwatcher (NC15) (Cub) Coni (Vanillamoon207) (Cub) Pup (Tokidoki1111) (Cub) Max (Tokidoki1111) (Omega) Cave Lion Prides None Pleistocene Coyote Bands None Terror Bird Packs None Neanderthal Tribes None Family Groups Dire Wolf Packs Charming Shadows Pack Parents: Shadow (Mother) and Calix (Father) Offspring: None Pups: None The Pack of Strong Wolves Parents: Jamma is the mother. Gryphon was the father, but Jamma broke up with him, and kicked him out of the pack. Offspring: Wolfy, Crab, Bill, Bones Pups: None The Pack of Scarlet Trees Parents: Scarlet (Mother) and Elm (Father) Offspring: Lala, Scar Pups: None Theriodictis Skulks None Camelops Caravans None Events 1/11/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 1/11/2018 (Alexa Coconut Rainbow fell into a tar pit and sank slowly, dying a long, horrible, slow death. The tar burnt her badly, and it was very agonizing.) 1/31/2018 (Fiz died of starvation along with her unborn cubs.) 1/31/2018 (The Roaring Fang Pack was disbanded after the death of all members except one. 4/13/2018 (Dena'ina built a wooden shelter with two beds inside, and a campfire a safe distance away from it. She lives with Sophie, and they will soon start a tribe.) 4/16/2018 (Shadow has mated with Calix and will soon give birth to 5 pups!) 4/16/2018 (The Charming Shadows Pack was founded!) 4/16/2018 (The Heavy Snows Pack was founded!) 4/17/2018 (Runie and Snow were shot and killed by Jade. Runie was shot in the head, and Snow was shot in the heart. Jade was then killed by Audrey.) 4/17/2018 (Coco has joined the Pack of Heavy Snows!) 4/17/2018 (Katniss has mated with Sawtooth and will soon give birth to 3 cubs.) 4/17/2018 (Sawtooth has joined the Pack of Heavy Snows!) 4/17/2018 (Katniss was murdered by another sabertooth. Her unborn cubs died along with her.) 4/17/2018 (Audrey has mated with Sawtooth and will soon give birth to 3 cubs.) 4/19/2018 (Audrey has given birth to Josie, Juniper, and Emerald!) 4/19/2018 (Sawtooth died of a spear wound that was inflicted by a human.) 5/4/2018 (Silver has given birth to Saber, Moonwatcher, and Pup!) 5/12/2018 (Anti died at age 7 years and 6 months old during a hunting trip. The cause for his death is unknown.) 5/12/2018 (After Anti, the second-in-command of the Pack of Heavy Snows died, Silver, who was the lead hunter of the pack, became the new second-in-command.) 5/26/2018 (Saber snuck out of the den and was killed by a dire wolf. He died at 2 months old.) 5/28/2018 (Silver disowned Moonwatcher and left the Pack of Heavy Snows, leaving Moonwatcher behind with Audrey and the rest of the pack.) 5/28/2018 (Stone bit into Scare's neck and then ran away for reasons unknown. Scare later bled to death.) 5/28/2018 (Audrey sunk her saber teeth into Stone's head, causing her to bleed to death quickly.) 5/28/2018 (Audrey sunk her saber teeth into Silver's head, murdering her. Silver's cubs Pup and Moonwatcher witnessed the murder.) 5/31/2018 (Gryphon travelled far away to a different area to live out the rest of his life sulking and feeling sad after his mate broke up with him.) 6/4/2018 (Coco died in her sleep of unknown causes.) Rules # Try to be realistic. If you want to do something that may be considered unrealistic, ask Bamboogummy. # Animals can only wear nature items and blankets. # Humans can only wear nature items, blankets, parkas, hoods, scarves, and sweaters. Current Living Conditions Date: October 28th, Year 1 Season: Autumn Breeding: Humans, Mammoths, Mastodons, Ground Sloths, Woolly Rhinos, Macrauchenia, Chacoan Peccaries, Sabertooth Cats, Cave Lions, Long Horned Bison, Reindeer Weather: It's raining. It's cold and there's little to no wind. Time: Morning Category:Wild Animals Category:Species Diversity Category:Humans Category:Dinosaurs & Extinct Creatures